Who Knows?
by SilverGlowingLight
Summary: In the midst of two apartments amongst six adult males, two of which are step siblings, an aspiring model, a ganguro, an Oha Asa maniac, and a snack loving giant, one would assume chaos occurs around the group on a daily basis. And honestly that's exactly what happens. Well most of the time. GOMxKuroko; faint GOMxGOM


Hello! This is the prologue to my first KNB fanfic! It's been a while that I've written anything since I deleted my old account. I'm hoping to make a fresh start! This AU is slightly based on the Friends sitcom or at least any apartment based sitcom really. Oh and don't worry it's just the prologue so actual story/dialogue appears later!

**Warning**: GOMxKuroko; faint GOMxGOM

* * *

In the midst of two apartments amongst six adult males, two of which are step siblings, an aspiring model, a ganguro, an Oha Asa maniac, and a snack loving giant, one would assume chaos occurs around the group on a daily basis.

And honestly that's exactly what happens.

Well _most_ _of the time._

It all started like this.

Kuroko Tetsuya had moved in first. He had thought it would be a quiet transition. The apartment (number eleven if anybody wanted to know) was rather spacious allowing for three people to live comfortably. He believed that moving away from his family residence would prove to his brother that he could be dependent. He even managed to get a job working in local coffee shop below the apartments.

Akashi ended up soon after. Incidentally Akashi Seijuro was Kuroko's step brother and upon hearing that his dear sibling had moved to a new apartment, he quickly took it upon himself to see that his stubborn brother would be well provided for. This of course meant moving into the same apartment because how else would his brother survive without his nii-san? Unfortunately to his dismay he was quickly rejected in his valiant efforts to care (spoil) for his lovely Tetsuya since the latter refused to openly depend on the former.

So Akashi did the next best thing. If he could not be his brother's roommate he would be his neighbor. At least he could keep an eye on the other and still provide the space needed. To many it would seem strange that two brothers would be neighbors but it hardly bothers the red-haired male. Plus he is rich so Akashi could do whatever he pleases.

Aomine Daiki shows up a while later. Kuroko soon began to note that the meager income he currently made wasn't going to cover the bills. And despite the fact that he could have fallen back on his family savings he knew it wouldn't be long till he ended up at his brother's doorstep which was coincidentally next door. So of course the easy solution to the problem was finding another roommate. _Not Sei-nii._

Kuroko and Aomine hit it off rather quickly. They both happen to share the same interests (basketball) and coincidentally enjoy the same beverage (Pocari). Aomine likes that the small, lean male is calm and collected most of the time so it gives him more chances to lounge and sleep. It isn't long before Aomine starts referring to the teal haired male as 'Tetsu' and finds the living arrangements easy to deal with. _Usually._

Of course not to outdone by his brother, Akashi takes it upon himself to find roommates as well. Thus Murasakibara Atsushi and Midorima Shintaro enter the picture. Both are competent when it comes to cooking and cleaning so while Akashi doesn't need them to pay rent (he could pay the entire rent himself), he doesn't mind the extra laundry that gets done for him. He also is willing to ignore the fact that there a considerable increase of snacks, sweets, and a random assortment of lucky items that litter the apartment. It's better than finding random gravure magazines on the couch.

And it stayed peaceful like this for a while. Though somehow those two apartments ended up being one as the elder brother constantly appeared in the younger brothers living room seemingly busy with paper work. Or how a certain dark skinned person would constantly show up in Akashi's kitchen after realizing that neither he nor his roommate had the cooking skills to compete with Murasakibara's glorious meals.

Kise Ryota is the last to move in. Actually he had to beg to move in. Aomine was already feeling comfortable in the way his living arrangements had been and he sure as hell didn't want the annoying blond to mess it up. After a secret arrangement was made, in which Kise would provide some specific gravure magazines each month, he was finally able to move in. It takes him some time to realize that he has two roommates instead of one. And when he does realize that there was someone else living there he faints. Twice. It's a little later on when he finds out that his other roommate or 'Kurokocchi' had been the one preparing his coffee every morning to his liking and just like that a loyal do-_roommate_ was bred.

With six roommates and two apartments it seems to fit.

As said previously Kuroko works at the local coffee shop. He makes a decent pay which includes the tips he makes but is a bit difficult due to his low presence. (He ends up scaring half the customers away) He does keep to himself most of the time and likes to keep his apartment tidy. Kuroko also enjoys a good a novel to go with the amazing vanilla shakes Murasakibara-kun makes from time to time. He also has the worse bed hair in the world but fortunately every morning either Sei-nii or Aomine-kun takes the time to sort it out for him. He constantly reminds them he can do it himself but deep down he secretly enjoys the attention he's given.

Akashi doesn't mind taking care of Tetsuya. He had practically been doing it his whole life. Of course he would cherish is special someone regardless of how stubborn they could be. Nobody is exactly sure what Akashi does for a living. Everyone knows that he's rich but that is pretty much it. This also means that Kuroko is technically rich. Nobody knows what the deal is with two as neither brother finds it necessary to divulge the information. Plus the rest of them fear Akashi too much to ask. Just as they should. There's still a pair of scissors near Kise door that serves as a reminder.

When Aomine isn't lazing about on the couch or taking a nap on the terrace he's usually out playing basketball. And when he's not doing either of those things he happens to be at work for a specialized mixologist. Which is just an endearing euphemism for a bar tender. So yeah if he's tired during the day and sleeps most of the time it should be obvious why. And while Tetsu isn't completely satisfied with his friend's time management he can't complain if said friend helping pay the rent.

Murasakibara is actually a chef at a high end restaurant down the block. Though he specializes in desserts, he could cook pretty much anything which is probably why everyone ends up eating dinner at Akashi's apartment. Of course he doesn't mind that Kuro-chin stays over for a meal but he sometimes has the urge to crush Mine-chin when he steals the snacks he had saved for later. Stupid Mine-chin.

And when Murasakibara can't cook Midorima ends up doing it instead. Midorima isn't exactly sure how he ended up living with Akashi and Murasakibara but he finds the accommodations quite comfortable. Akashi likes things orderly and Midorima respects that. He currently interns at his father's hospital as he completes his studies to become a doctor. The others tend to make fun of the ridiculous lucky items he has with him all the time but he doesn't let it bother him too much. So long as he relies on Oha Asa predictions and his own abilities his future is guaranteed nanodayo.

Kise is beautiful really. He actually works as a professional model. Other than Akashicchi he is probably the only one who could afford an apartment all to himself. But there was no way he was going to do that now. The only way he would move is if his precious Kurokocchi move with him. When Kise is not off at photo shoots he usually plays Aomine in basketball. And as of recently he's made it a personal goal to sleep in Kurokocchi's bed. Not like that perverts. But each attempt gets him kicked out with whilst whimpering in the hallway. Poor boy.

So in all, there are two apartments, one ghostly barista, one overprotective dominating sibling, one giant sweets eating fairy, one fortunetelling dependent med student, one seemingly apathetic bartender, and one high-strung model.

Despite this motley crew of personalities, by some _miracle_ it works out.


End file.
